Epoxy resins, optionally containing reactive diluents, are known to be cured with metal tetrafluoroborates, which can be used as the commercially available aqueous solutions thereof.
There is a need for faster curing of epoxy resins but it is desirable for some applications that this faster curing take place in the presence of water because of the use of the metal tetrafluoroborate in an aqueous solution. Thus, there are special needs in the epoxy resin art which this invention addresses.